


Two sunflowers

by Nisushi



Series: Nikki's Hideweek [2]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Canon, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hideweek, M/M, Suggestive Sexual Content, Three year span after Anteiku Raid, Unrequited Love, so be aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11109582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisushi/pseuds/Nisushi
Summary: Day 2 - 近 near / similarIn some ways, Hide and Yoriko are similar.





	Two sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments on the day 1 fic! they made my day/night <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Hide was pretending to be busy on his phone, only to create the fake image that he wasn’t counting the minutes he had been sitting here. He was waiting for someone to show up in this little café. They had agreed to meet up here, like they did at least once a week.

She was running late, and Hide hated to admit it, but he always stressed over those minutes someone was late. He tried to show off the relaxed and calm guy, while deep down he actually wasn’t. Well, he was, only did the stressing over trivial things grow on him after a certain friend didn’t show up anymore. Now, he just called it a nervous tick and did his best to hide it.

And then came the person to safe him, dripping wet and panting. Hide gave a relieved smile. She must have ran to here, already knowing how Hide would react when she took too long. Hide waved with one hand above his head. She noticed him and jogged to the table.

‘’I’m so so sorry, Hide.’’ She went to sit opposite from him, hanging her coat over the chair together with her backpack. ‘’I thought I could wait for the rain to stop, and totally forgot the time when I was reading to fill up-‘’

Hide grinned, leaning his chin on the palm of hand. ‘’You’re forgiven, Yoriko-chan.’’ Yoriko’s shoulders untensed and she breathed out. ‘’If…’’ She tensed up again. ‘’If you get me a cappuccino, that is.’’

‘’Ay ay, captain.’’ And she stood up again, pulling her wallet out of the coat’s pocket, and left to buy them something. Hide was already salivating with the thought of Yoriko’s baking she probably had brought with her. She always did. It made her happy to see someone enjoying her creations, and it definitely made him happy to be the one to enjoy them. Yoriko’s baking was the best.

‘’I still don’t understand why I have to pay most of the time.’’ Yoriko huffed when she came back with one cappuccino and a green tea. She sat down and gave Hide his drink, which he gladly accepted in his cold hands. Autumn was nice after the intolerable summer heat, but Hide wasn’t one for the cold weather either. He blew the steam away before looking at the girl in front of him who was lazily dipping the tea bag into the hot water.

‘’Well, you’re always too late, so you have to treat me. You’re also the one with a decent job.’’ Yoriko looked up from her tea, giving him an unamused glare. She must have picked that up from her friend. Hide thought it was both scary and funny to see that kind of expression on a girl like her. ‘’You’re right with the first one, but with the second you’re just denying that you’re working as well.’’ She was right. Hide worked fulltime now as a florist at some small shop owned by an old lady. She was currently very ill, so she trusted Hide to take care of the shop until she would feel better. It payed off and the job wasn’t too bad, but Hide had told himself that after she would come back, he would search for something else to do.

Hide shrugged. ‘’College life robs me from my money?’’

‘’I’m the one in college. Not you, Hide.’’

‘’Touché.’’

They drank quietly, giving an update on life from time to time. Hide looked at her, and she was fine with it. The first time he did that, Yoriko shyly asked him to stop it. After some time, she just accepted it. She knew that the other didn’t do it to make it uncomfortable for her, only to make it comfortable for himself. Hide had to focus on something or someone before he could relax.

People said they were similar. Not with what they looked like, but the air around them was apparently the same. Both trying to find any reason to smile, to make people smile. Both not capable of spatting out the word hate towards everything that didn’t seem to go their way. And what most of them didn’t know, both being busy with building up their new life.

They would ask ‘’Why aren’t you dating?’’, or say ‘’You would make a perfect pair’’ and that kind of stuff. Hide would shake his head and laugh, saying that he would feel sorry for her if that would happen. It was meant to be a joke to be able to switch from subject easily.

To be honest, Hide and Yoriko had been open for a relationship between the two for three years now. He had met her at her work in the little bakery, then saw her again at the place he was working then. They had spent most of their time together like that in the first months. It was Yoriko who came by one day with a box full of cupcakes, asking Hide if he wanted to come with her to eat them. Hide came with her.

They had come to know each other after that. They found out how they were connected, with mutual friends slash acquaintances and such. She told him about her friend whom she had lost contact with after the raid. She was talking with sadness in her eyes, still dealing with something like loneliness. Hide couldn’t blame her, it was only a couple of months ago then.

Hide was on the same boat as her, only did he not show it. He tried to forget and move on. Sometimes it was too much, to put on a mask every single day. He had broken down a couple of times in his apartment when no one was looking, asking him why he had to go. He never got an answer.

Back then, Hide envied Yoriko. She might not have known where her friend was or if she was even alive, but Hide knew. Hide knew that Kirishima Touka was busy building on a new safe haven for the ghouls among them. Yet he never told Yoriko about a thing, because he felt jealous. Jealous because her person was still alive, and his was nowhere to be found.

Some months later, he told her about him. About Kaneki Ken and what he was, what he did, and what he was to Hide. She was surprised hearing about him trying to safe a ghoul, but didn’t flinch away. She said that he must have loved him, without disgust. That’s when Hide knew that Yoriko should know the truth too. So he told her about Touka, only leaving the recent part out.

Yoriko cried, asking out loud how Touka still wanted to be her friend after Yoriko clearly fed her with poison multiple times. Hide was relieved that she didn’t react negatively. Who knows what kind of mess he could have created then.

She changed a bit after that. After some weeks Hide found out why. Yoriko mumbled to herself while they were lounging at his place. She probably had never intended for Hide to pick up what she was quietly asking herself, but he did.

‘’ _Why didn’t you tell me, Touka? Didn’t you trust me?_ ’’

It then came to Hide that they weren’t only alike from the outside, but also in their experiences. It broke his heart when he could see himself in her empty eyes. Not that he knew if he wore the same expression when he had asked the same question to himself, but it felt like he was looking right into a mirror.

How pathetic it must have been. He had cried when she looked him straight in the eyes with those desolate orbs. He had let his guard down when someone was with him, let his tears flow while someone was looking. How pathetic.

Hide was the one who should have comforted her, but when he was trying to hide his face with his hands, Yoriko was the one who straddled him and took him in her arms. He had whaled, and she didn’t care.

Two years after the raid, Hide graduated. He had never given up, and that one smile in the crowd when he took his diploma in his hands was the reason why he hadn’t thrown the towel years ago.

But happy hugs and afterparties turned into sadness again when a certain man come into Hide’s life again. He went with the name of Sasaki Haise, but despite of the foreign name, Hide knew immediately who he was when he saw him walking on the streets. Kaneki Ken had returned.

Hide was scared. He didn’t know if he had to go and talk to him, get a place in his life again, or just let it be. Kaneki had looked so happy right then.

It became clear that Hide shouldn’t interfere when Yoriko slammed on his door one day, bursting into tears when he let her in. She had seen Touka at Re, talking with a man, that’s what she had told him. Hide didn’t have to do a lot of thinking to know that that man was Sasaki.

He only checked on the two once. They looked happy together, and it wasn’t the fake happiness Kaneki would always show to not worry Hide, but true happiness that could be felt within the bones.

Yoriko loved Touka, Hide loved Kaneki. Now there was only Yoriko and Hide left, without a person to fill their heart with. That’s why when Hide came back to his apartment after leaving the two, he called Yoriko and asked her to come over. He didn’t want to spend the night alone.

They had tried to be the one the other needed for each other, they really tried. But right then, it wasn’t as successful as Hide wanted it to be when he had called her.

It was just experimenting, but after some kisses that were far from innocent and hands creeping up towards the more sensitive places, Hide sensed that Yoriko didn’t want it. So he stopped, ignored the confused look and pulled her into his arms, lying down on his mattress.

She had whispered him a thank you before closing her eyes.

‘’Yoriko-chan, where are your cupcakes?’’

Hide had been postponing the question since he had touched his coffee, but now the cup was empty and there was still nothing to eat in his hands. He pouted when she shook her head.

‘’Cranberry cookies then?’’

‘’Nope.’’

‘’You brought a sachertorte?!’’

She again gave a negative sound, and Hide took her hands to make her look at him and see the loss in his eyes. He really felt like eating sachertorte right now.

‘’It’s actually still at home.’’

Yoriko was proposing to go to her place. Hide’s eyebrows went up, and she looked away. She hadn’t been this shy since last year. She must be planning something. But who was Hide to interfere with her plans.

‘’Okay, let’s go then.’’

The rain was still showing no mercy, and they had to run to Yoriko’s apartment with the lack of something to protect them from the cold rain. They went inside and pulled their shoes off.

‘’Damn, it’s getting cold too fast. Can’t wait for Spring.’’ Hide shivered, his sweater had gotten wet even though he wore his winter coat. That really sucked. Only his underwear was safe.

‘’I’m getting some towels, so wait here.’’ And Yoriko was gone. Hide crossed his arms and moved his legs as much as he could to stay warm. He couldn’t become ill, because who would take over his shifts? That old lady trusted no one beside Hide. He never got ill, so he wouldn’t get ill today either.

‘’Maybe it’s a bit tight, but it’s the best I could find.’’ Yoriko came back from her bedroom with a big towel, a loose grey T-shirt, and some pink female shorts. She lay it on the couch, but then shot up. ‘’Oops, I’ve totally forgotten something. Be right back.’’

Hide wanted to point out something, but was lost at how he should bring it. The rain had done the same to Yoriko as it had done to Hide, only didn’t not have the same result on his sweater as it had on her white blouse.

‘’Don’t want to get your feet to be cold, right Hide?’’ She came back with a relieved smile and a pair of woollen knee socks in her hand. When she placed them next to the rest of the clothing, Hide couldn’t help it anymore.

‘’I can see your bra.’’ He just blurted it out. He could have ignored it, pretended that he hadn’t seen anything. She would have noticed it herself while changing. But maybe the face that Yoriko made after she looked down was something that he definitely didn’t want to miss. Hide started laughing while Yoriko tried to cover herself up and slap him at the same time.

‘’That’s. Not. Funny. At. All. Hide!’’ But then she stopped trying to hit him and began to laugh about the whole situation. When they were done, Yoriko walked towards her own room to change into other clothing and give Hide some privacy.

The shorts were definitely short, and tight, but comfy. The shirt fit loose over his figure, and he thought of how it would fit Yoriko if it was already slightly too big for him. At last, the socks were a blessing.

Hide went to the kitchen to set some tea and to search for his promised sachertorte. He put the kettle on a pit once it was filled with water and rummaged through the fridge to find something to eat. He heard footsteps behind him and he turned around, only to be met with a blushing Yoriko.

‘’Hey, it’s fine. I can’t see your undies anymore, so what’s the problem?’’

‘’Hide, you look adorable.’’

It was the outfit.

The suited themselves on the couch with a cup of tea and a piece of sachertorte (victory for Hide). Halfway through a random movie that was on tv, Yoriko spoke up. ‘’We should try it again.’’

Yoriko had changed through the years. She was a lot more outspoken then when Hide had first met her. Like right now, even though Hide didn’t have one clue what she was talking about.

‘’Us, I mean. We should try make an us again.’’ Hide frowned. He didn’t understand where this was coming from. He totally got what she was asking for, but he was tired and would probably forever. Tired of loving.

He sighed, palms rubbing his eyes. ‘’Look, Yoriko-chan. Do you think this is the right moment to-‘’

‘’I’m serious, Hide.’’ And suddenly she was very close, taking his wrists and pushing him down on the cushions. For a fifty two kilogram girl she was pretty strong. Hide was still pretty surprised when she sat herself on his lap, legs straddling his sides.

They had talked about this a lot, even more after that one time incident. But they never did it, taking a step out of the relationship they currently had. It was because Hide was holding back. He was scared that if it would turn out to be nothing, he would lose another friend. Yoriko wanted more, because she was scared that if she didn’t do something, she would lose another friend.

‘’Please Hide, let me.’’

There was something pushing Yoriko, and Hide was still puzzled about what it could be. He looked at her, eyes desperate as if she was doing everything to win a game or something, and didn’t just ask for them to continue what had been left paused for a year now.

Again, who was Hide to object her?

‘’ _Please_.’’

So he let her. Let her lean into him and put their lips together. Let her open him up. Let her touch everywhere. Let her do anything.

Yoriko was still searching for something to fill that empty hole inside her, Hide thought while He pushed her down and threw his shirt over his head. She was looking for anything that would replace the loneliness. Hide had stopped looking years ago.

They were similar in many ways. They tried to smile as much as they could, tried to put a positive air around themselves. They both had a friend who they trusted with their heart, but were neglected when they let them do their thing. They were both so lonely. Both of them had cried tears for others. Both were left empty.

Maybe this was a good thing for one time. Hide could let everything go and drown into another person.

But how could two empty shells fill each other?

**Author's Note:**

> How long will I be able to actually meet up with the deadline?  
> Sachertorte is love, so I had to put it in here to give it some love.
> 
> See you tomorrow!
> 
> See what I can(not) do on tumblr: Nitsuki-baka


End file.
